My Fairy
by Vienna Hellsing
Summary: Natsume believes in fairies and one faithful rainy day, he met the fairy named Mikan.


MY FAIRY

(thanks to my bestfriend..)

On a Sunday morning, I was reading my favorite book about fairies in our garden. I love reading books especially the fantasy one. When I was a little boy, I was thinking of myself as a fairy and flying around the most wonderful garden in the world. And I also wish that I could meet a fairy in person. A fairy that grants a person 3 wishes. Is that possible? A fairy that can grant 3 wishes?

I laughed out loud and stopped to see if someone is there watching her. I chuckled. A fairy that can grants 3 wishes. I said smiling to myself.

Suddenly, it started to rain. "Oh!" I said. I started to run toward our house then-  
"Ouch!"

Something just hit my head. What is that thing that hit me? I looked down and saw a small - what is that? A thin butterfly? When I was about to touch it, it looked at me, but not the same eyes as a bug but a human eyes! A winged person? A fairy!

I rubbed my eyes and looked at it again, but now the tiny creature isn't looking at me. It seems like it was hurt and need me to heal him or her. When I was about to picked it up, I feel my hands trembling.

I immediately arrange a soft bed using small cloth and a pillow. "Hope its okay." I said worriedly. I put my head down for a while and thinking of sleeping. I was about to fell asleep when it turned its head towards me.

"Hey there! little creature," I said. "Are you alright now?"

"I think so," the fairy said. When I heard its voice I realize it's a girl or a woman. I don't know. "Thanks for saving me back there. And sorry for falling in your head."

I smiled. I can't believe I'm talking to real fairy right now. It's so tiny and so cute! "That's alright" I finally said. "Do you want something? A tea? A cookie?"

"What's that?" she said sitting up and checking her beautiful blue wings. Wish I could have something like saw me looking at her wings and smiled. "Why does a human doesn't have wings?"

"Uhm? I don't know. That's what God created." I answered her. "Oh! You need to rest you know."

she smiled at me and I blushed. Even though he's small I can see his face clearly and she is trulycute with a brown hair and fair skin. "Thanks for worrying. And now, where's the tea and cookie you promise me?"

I laughed and stand up and went to the kitchen to get some tea and cookies. Wait a minute! How can she eat this big cookie and drink the tea? I remembered the mini tea set I broke when I was a little boy. Where did my mother hide it? I went to the basement and started looking for my tea set. At the very bottom of the boxes I was looking at my mother's tea set. I smiled and started pulling the box. I cleaned it and started placing the cookie in the small plate and putting tea in the small tea cup.

"Hmm, this is truly delicious," she said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Natsume," I said. "And you?"

"I'm Mikan," she said not looking at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Are you a fairy that grants 3 wishes?" I finally ask.

she looked at me and smiled. "There's no fairy that grants 3 wishes. I think what you are thinking is a genie."

My cheeks turned red and I didn't talk until she is finished eating. "Thanks for the wonderful foods. Right now, I need to rest. Tomorrow evening I will leave this place and be back to my home."

"You're leaving?" I asked sadly.

"Of course! A fairy like me can't live with a human like you."

"What do you mean a human like me?" I said my anger rising. A human like me! Those a fairy thinks a human is a monster?

"Sorry to offend you but that's not what I mean. I can't live with a human and fairies can't live the way human does their living."

"Oh, is that so. I understand. So, if you were given a chance to change your life, what would it be? For me, I want to be a fairy just like you." I said. Would a fairy want to be human? Maybe?

"I want to be human just like you," she said looking at me. We stared at each other for a while then I looked away. My heart is pounding. Why is that? Can a human fell in love with a fairy? But for me, it's like she is not a fairy. When I'm with her, it feels like I was with another human being.

That night we talked and laughed. The following morning, she is better and can fly already. "You know Natsume, if I was a human and I met you. I might fall in love with you."

I blushed. "Why?"

"Because, I never met someone as you. No fairy is the same as you. You are easy to talk with and I'm -" he stopped.

I didn't say anything because I know he will not continue what he is saying. "You know Mikan. When I'm with you, I feel safe and it feels like I'm with another human not a fairy."

"Really?" he said and he sited at my shoulder.

I nodded. "I wish you were human." I whispered. I don't know if he hears it but he just fly again around the room. I'm really glad my parents are out of town.

Evening came and I became sad. "Thanks for everything Natsume. I really appreciate your concern and the way you take care of me. I will never forget you."

I smiled and just said, "Your welcome."

"If I'm human right now, I would say I love you but a fairy can't be with a human." she said flying higher.

I looked up and said, "Can't I have just 1 wish?"

"Yes you can. But only one," she said flying lower so she can face to face with me.

"Promise me, you will grant it," I said.

"I promise," she said crossing her heart. "Tell me what it is."

"I wish - I want you to be human," I said looking down. "No, I want you to be born the same year as I was and have family and friends. I want you to be human for all your life."

His eyes widened and he suddenly smiled. "That's the most wonderful wish I ever heard." He then whispered to my ear, "I love you Natsume." she clapped her hands and it feels like I'm falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up and I was in our garden my favorite book on my lap. Is that a dream? If it was, it was the most beautiful dream I ever had. I smiled and think of Mikan. Her face is so fragile that when he became human, boys will be drooping around her. I laughed.

Five days later, it's my birthday and my mom arranged my party for me. I already forgot about my dream and about Mikan.

"Natsume," my mom called. "I want you to meet somebody." I went to my mom and smiled at her and his guest.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," she said.

"Happy birthday Natsume," Mrs. Anderson said. "Wait! Where's our daughter? There he is. Mikan,"

I was stunned to hear her name. The same name as my fairy. I looked and saw their son. Her face, her hair and her eyes are the same as Mikan's. I was staring at her and never thought that his parents are looking at me then smiled.

"Maybe, we should left this two alone," Mrs. Anderson said then his husband and my mom left us alone.

"Want to go outside?" she said. Even her voice is the same as Mikan's.

"Sure," I finally said. I was now not looking at her and don't want to look at her.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" she said smiling at me. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Uh - thank you," I said. I sited at the grass and she sited beside me.

"Don't worry, I won't fall on your head this time," she said smiling.

I turned my head quickly and looked at him. "Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"I - I-" I started but words doesn't want to come out.

He holds my hand and said, "I love you Natsume. And now I'm human, my dream of having you in my life will come true."

Tears suddenly flow in my eyes. "I can't believe it. I thought it's all a dream and I can't see you anymore."

"With my magic, I grant your wish. And my whole life, I'm waiting for this day to come," she said. "Do you love me?"

I smiled and said, "What if I said no?"

"Then I will became a fairy again and - "but then she looked at me and she laughed. "I'm only joking. And I can't -"

"I love you," I said. I hold her chin up and kissed her softly.

"If I have my magic right now, I will make the days came quickly and I'll stopped at our wedding day," she said smiling.

I smiled and hugged her. "You are the most wonderful girl I ever met."

"And you Natsume, is the most handsome guy I ever met." he said.

From that day on, we became couples and promise that we will love each other until the end.

What do you think???

Please..comment..any will do...


End file.
